<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Between Us Is Doomed by Fighting_for_Creativity, honestmischief, Purple_ducky00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737549">This Between Us Is Doomed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief'>honestmischief</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00'>Purple_ducky00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doom is persitant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, PowerPoint, Rhodey being Rhodey, Tony Being Tony, Tony is done, married Rhodey/Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey are happily married, but Doom keeps hitting on Tony. Rhodey suggests making a PowerPoint presentation to show Doom that Tony isn’t interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ironhusbands Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take the Hint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear readers, we hope you will have fun~</p><p>Bingo fill information in the end notes~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is the fifth time Doom has hit on me this month!” Tony groans. “Why can’t he take the hint that I’m just not interested?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband, his Rhodey, looks up from the book he is reading. “Maybe he’s not that bright. Maybe he needs a PowerPoint Presentation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts, thinking about sitting Victor at the conference table and going through all the ways he isn’t interested… and with visuals! “Holy shit Sourpatch. That might actually work!” Waving a holographic keyboard into existence, he starts to type out reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you’re actually going to do this?” Rhodey puts his book down. “This I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had better hope it works because if not, I might just give up and move in with him.” Tony threatens.  An empty threat, no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Rhodey drawls out. “Ohhh noooo. I wouldn’t know what to dooo about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. I’m just going to go move in with him now. Think of it… Tony Stark, the prince consort of Latveria.” Tony spreads his arms wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably start working on your arguments.” Rhodey’s eyes sparkle. “You never know when the masked gentleman might come a calling… again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony flips Rhodey off, but begins to type out reasons why he would not be interested in Victor von Doom. He knows he has to somehow get through to the stubborn villain. Maybe he’ll just hide behind Reed Richards next time Doom comes around. No one likes Reed Richards, except his wife. Tony supposes even the smartest people in the world have their dumb moments. If Richards stayed true to his character, Reed would immediately out Tony. That’s no fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now… the presentation. Tony invests his time fully into it. He comes up with compelling arguments, adds photos and thoughtful backgrounds. Each slide transitions just a little differently from the one before. By the time he is finished, he is quite impressed. Now all he needs is a title. Leaning back in his chair, he mulls over a good title when Pepper walks into his shop. “Hey Pep, what’s a good name for a presentation for why I wouldn’t be interested in someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Superheroes Make Bad Boyfriends.” She replies. A few years ago, that would have made both of them flinch, but now they both grin at each other. Pepper and Tony never would have worked even though they loved each other. Since they both had come to terms with it, they are closer friends than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… is a great title!” Tony crows. “I may have to update my arguments a little, but I’m willing to work with it. Thank you, my ginger overlord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my serf.” She pats his jaw and then sets down some paperwork on his desk. “I need you to go through this and sign where you deem necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps. “Villain! I thought you to be on my side!” When she glares at him, he nods and picks up the papers. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better be." She informs him primly before tweaking his nose as she walks back out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has the chance to present his case before Doom. Does it work?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2<br/>Title: Take the Hint<br/>Creators: Ducky, Honestmischief,  J_Gun_I <br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: None Apply<br/>Relationship: Ironhusbands, one sided IronDoom<br/>Squares Filled:  Ducky - O2 - Dr. Doom; Honestmischief - I1 - Why Superheroes Make Bad Boyfriends <br/>Link:<br/>Summary: Tony has the chance to present his case before Doom. Does it work?<br/>Word Count: 1050</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhodey hears about Tony’s PowerPoint and wants to read it. Tony refuses to let anyone see it until he needs to use it on Doom. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back any day now.” He reassures his husband when Rhodey pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Doom comes a calling the next day, this time with a courtship gift of mini Doom bots terrorizing Central Park. “Come with Doom, Iron Man!” He calls. “Should you live with me in Latveria, Doom should have no reason to come to America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a noble sacrifice.” Rhodey comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch. Rude. “You’re just mad that I wouldn’t show you my PowerPoint.” Tony snarks back. “Let’s go kick some Doombutt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nicknames were better last time.” Rhodey smirks. Wow his Sourpatch is being awfully mean today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choosing to ignore Rhodey’s quips, Tony suits up and flies out to Central Park where some of the Avengers are already assembled. “What’s happening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iron Man! You’re here! I need you and War Machine to find Doom and stop his attacks. We have the bots on the ground, but everytime we stop them, there’s another wave. Doom is controlling them remotely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye Aye Captain.” Tony salutes. “J, let’s find my knight in shining armor.” He turns on his scanners, searching for Doom’s signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Ton- Iron Man?” Rhodey’s voice comes through comms. “I need you back at the tower, stat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is my honeybear in trouble?” Tony teases as he makes an air U-turn and flies back to the Tower. Doom is standing on the landing dock, holding the War Machine armor in place with his powers. “What the hell is happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iron Man! It is good to see you! I must ask you to come with me to Latveria, or I will melt this armor around your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wants to facepalm. Doom knows that he’s married to Rhodey; he just chooses not to acknowledge it. “Listen, Phantom of the Opera, let him go. If you would just be civil about it, I have something to show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I let War Machine go, will you accompany Doom to Latveria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to see this first. But you must release War Machine. He has nothing to do with this.” Tony reasons. “Listen, if you still want me to go with you after you see this, I will accompany you for a weekend vacation where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span> attempt to change </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind. If neither of us will change our minds, we will leave each other alone? Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall see. Show Doom what you will.” Victor drops War Machine from his grasp. Rhodey falls to the ground with a wheeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crooking his finger, Iron Man leads Doctor Doom indoors. “Have a seat. Would you like a drink of any sort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doom does not remove his mask in front of anyone.” Doom replies and sits in a chair around the conference table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony steps out of his seat and grabs the remote. Walking in, Rhodey sits on a chair by the wall. “Welcome, Doctor, to my presentation called ‘Why Superheroes Make Bad Boyfriends.’” He throws his arms wide theatrically. Doom does not comment. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony sees Rhodey shake his head. Nevertheless, he begins his presentation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number one, as you can see. Crime never stops. You could be getting all hot and heavy, and then the superhero will have to leave, leaving you to deal with blue balls.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Doom can take care of himself.” Doom interjects. Rhodey covers a laugh with a cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just stares at Doom. “Well, that’s… so romantic of you, Victor. Anyways, two… Superheroes get injured very easily. You could be wanting to do some strenuous activity, but you can’t because your boyfriend’s body is broken.” He waits to see if Doom has any kind of argument before continuing.”Three, many superheroes, myself included, like to make the sacrifice play. They are not immortal. Too many times will you be sitting in a hospital room wondering if your boyfriend is going to live to see another day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doom decides to speak up again. “Latveria has a great medical staff. Doom will make sure you do not die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four, superheroes do a lot of PR. Whether that is galas where one must shmooze, photo ops, or press conferences. Much of their time is spent on people they don’t even know. And when they have spare time, the public likes to speculate on how they spend it. Total lack of privacy…” Doom raises his head to speak, but Tony’s hand flies up to silence him. “...and if you say that there is no press on Latveria, I will murder you.” Wisely, the villain stays silent.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally, five.” Tony moves to this last panel. “Superheroes. fight. crime. Victor, you commit crime. How can we have a healthy relationship if we’re always fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>But Doom also grants amnesty in Dooms own kingdom. You would be forgiven for fighting against Doctor Doom, Doctor Stark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey “coughs” again. Tony has enough. Can Doom not take the hint? “Enough Doom.” He slams his hand on the table. “I created this presentation to show you that I’m not interested. I. am. married. for fuck’s sake. You know I am because you tried to break up my wedding! Now, I do not want to go with you to Latveria, and I do not want to spend time with you. Are you going to take something from me without my consent, or are you going to be a respectful human being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be a villain, but I am not scum.” Doom hangs his head. “If you have no interest at all in being with Doom and ruling Latveria, I will take my leave. Good day.” He pushes a button on his arm. Immediately, his ship arrives at the helipad like something from Star Wars. Hopping on, he calls the remaining Doom Bots to him and flies off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey walks over and embraces Tony. “Well, it worked. However, I really didn’t think you would take me seriously when I said he needed a presentation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When nothing else works, you call for desperate measures. Why do you think I blew up my Expo to get you to notice me?” Tony says while leaning in to kiss Rhodey. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds fake but I’ll take it.” Rhodey murmurs against Tony’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Take the Hint<br/>Creators: Ducky, Honestmischief, J_Gun_I<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: None Apply<br/>Relationship: Ironhusbands, one sided IronDoom<br/>Squares Filled:  J_Gun_I - O5 - Pepper Potts<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737549<br/>Summary: Tony and Rhodey are happily married, but Doom keeps hitting on Tony. Rhodey suggests making a PowerPoint presentation to show Doom that Tony isn’t interested<br/>Word Count: 515 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>